


Ours

by ShanMao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanMao/pseuds/ShanMao
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Seokmin | DK/Yoon Jeonghan, Yoon Jeonghan & Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Ours

澈汉 知汉 硕汉  
4p＋双龙＋颜射＋练习室

尹净汉没有想过自己有一天会被三个男人同时按在练习室的墙上。  
他真的只是单纯的路过想要关个灯而已。  
......  
“今天真的不行，明天还要练习。”他被按在墙上，只能轻轻的张嘴反抗。

“啧，这扣子真难解。”崔胜澈没耐心的用力一扯，扣子瞬间蹦了一地，他含上尹净汉胸前的红樱啃咬起来，惹得尹净汉一阵娇吟。

李硕珉自然是看不下去，堵住尹净汉诱人的红唇，手不老实的捏了捏他的细腰。洪知秀倒是继续维持着绅士人设，只用手在尹净汉裆部打转。尹净汉嘴巴被堵住了只能唔唔嗯的摇着头。

后穴被洪知秀的手指探入轻轻的做着扩张，李硕珉终于放开他的双唇，津液顺着嘴角流下来，显得有些色情。

镜子里淫靡的画面让他低下头。

洪知秀见后穴扩张的差不多了，拿出自己已经硬的发烫的硕大，缓缓地插入。李硕珉见状使坏的掰起尹净汉的头，迫使他看向镜子。

“啊....知秀...嗯....”

李硕珉看见男人叫得动情，有些不服气的把性器插入对方的嘴里。

腥臊味让尹净汉呛了一下，身后的男人就以更快的频率开始抽插起来。

好像在比赛谁更快一样，两人不停地向尹净汉进攻，崔胜澈也不闲着，含住尹净汉粉红的肉茎，上下吞吐起来。

尹净汉的身子已经软成了一滩水，任由三个男人摆弄。

“胜澈，要试试吗？”洪知秀突然开口了，尹净汉想转头看看被李硕珉拉了回来。

“净汉哥不能不专心哦。”然后更猛烈的往尹净汉嘴里抽送。

“我觉得可以。”崔胜澈把尹净汉的玉茎从口中拿出，绕到他的身后。

因为洪知秀的操干，尹净汉的肠液已经流了一地，穴口一张一合的夹着洪知秀，好像一张不满足的小嘴。

李硕珉和他们两个对了对眼神立马会意，把尹净汉抬起来，下身对着镜子。

尹净汉不懂他们想要做什么，眼神迷离的望着镜子。

“净汉呐，放松。”崔胜澈拍拍他的屁股，洪知秀也停下了动作。

尹净汉明白了崔胜澈的意图，惊恐的睁大了眼睛：“不行..胜澈，会坏掉的...胜澈...不要...啊！”

崔胜澈缓缓地把自己的性器向里推送，刚进去一个头，尹净汉就尖叫起来，流下生理性的泪水。

“净汉哥乖，没事的，咬住我。”李硕珉安抚的拍拍尹净汉的脑袋，把肩膀放在他嘴边。

尹净汉不管三七二十一的咬了下去，留下了一个深深的牙印。李硕珉用手揉捏的尹净汉胸前的小白兔，让他放松下来：“我们净汉哥的这里越来越软了。”

崔胜澈见实在进不去，先用手指探入，洪知秀也往尹净汉的敏感点戳，企图让他分泌更多地肠液。

被挑逗着的尹净汉无力的松开了李硕珉，嘴里开始无意识的呻吟

“啊...胜澈...进不去...嗯...的...知秀...知秀慢点...知秀...”小奶音让洪知秀又涨大了几圈。

“勾人的家伙。”洪知秀拍拍白嫩尹净汉的屁股，染上一层绯红，显得更加诱人。

尹净汉被打着却觉得莫名的爽快，分泌出了更多肠液，顺着洪知秀的性器流到地上。

“宝贝儿怎么骚成这样了，被打都能流水。”崔胜澈说着让人害羞的话，趁尹净汉不注意拿出手指再次把性器插入了流水不止的小洞。

“啊...要坏了...呜呜...崔胜澈...坏人...好疼...”被两根硕大的东西同时插入，尹净汉哭的更厉害了。

崔胜澈和洪知秀其实也不好受，动也不是，不动也不是，只能等待尹净汉慢慢适应。

李硕珉吻住尹净汉娇艳的红唇，轻轻的啃咬着，扶住他微微颤抖的肩膀。

见尹净汉被安抚住，身后的两人开始抽插起来，尹净汉能清晰的感受到两人的形状，想到自己现在的样子，不禁羞红了脸。

“谁先射谁下周不可以和净汉睡。”崔胜澈忙不迭的抽送着还跟洪知秀打起了赌。

“呵，比就比。”洪知秀无所谓的看看对方。

两人的速度形成了鲜明的对比，洪知秀慢慢的来回进入，崔胜澈却生怕尹净汉感受不到一样想打桩机一样的不停抽插。

尹净汉被肏的眼神迷离，无意识的张着嘴，李硕珉看着过于19禁的场面，忍不住把下身塞进了尹净汉的嘴里。

“唔...嗯。”

“净汉哥啊，辛苦你了。”他拍拍尹净汉圆滚滚的小脑袋。

尹净汉的小嘴和后面一样温暖，李硕珉舒服的叹息一声开始动起来。

后穴被撑得硕大，洪知秀握住尹净汉小小的挺立，被刺激到的对方收缩了一下后穴，崔胜澈见尹净汉差不多了，找准那个小小的凸起，往那块软肉上蹭了蹭。

尹净汉轻微的颤抖了一下，牙齿碰到了李硕珉下身上的青筋，李硕珉没控制住的做了一个深喉，让尹净汉的交代了出来。

李硕珉赶紧抽出自己的硕大射在了尹净汉的脸上，崔胜澈和洪知秀找准时机往两边的敏感点戳，尹净汉从嘴里泄出呻吟着。

“啊...慢点...不行...又要...啊！”随着两股热流一前一后的喷入尹净汉迎来新一轮的高潮。

洪知秀和崔胜澈抽出下身，尹净汉的后穴流出淫靡的液体。

美艳的画面差点把男人们刺激的再次硬起来，但为了尹净汉的身体着想，只是给他披上衣服抱到浴室。

“谁赢了？”看着李硕珉背上的尹净汉问。

“明天问问净汉哥呗。”

“肯定是我。”崔胜澈抱着手臂骄傲的说。

第二天早晨.  
“你们三个下周都别想上我床！！！！！”尹净汉扶着酸痛不止的腰被徐明浩搀扶着去吃早饭。

其他人见怪不怪的看着他们的闹剧。

昨天晚上练习室传来的声音可真大啊...


End file.
